barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A World of Music (Season 1, Season 2
A World Of Music (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Plot (Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3) The kids wish they could travel to other countries to see them firsthand. Barney and the kids use their imaginations to travel to different kinds of pretend countries like Scotland, Israel, Nigeria, China, and Mexico, where hosts expose them to different songs, costumes, and customs. The kids hear music played on interesting instruments and learn new dance steps. They also learn that several of their favorite songs have roots in other lands. Song List (Season 1 & Season 2) #Barney Theme Song #The Airplane Song #Dudy Hudba (Bagpipe Music) #הבה נגילה (Hava Nagila) #Oboom Hi-Am Somroow #China (China International) #La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) #De Colores (Of Colors) #I Love You Song List (Season 3) #Barney Theme Song #The Airplane Song #Dudy Hudba (Bagpipe Music) #הבה נגילה (Hava Nagila) #Oboom Hi-Am Somroow #The Clapping Song #China (China International) #La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) #De Colores (Of Colors) #I Love You Cast (Season 1) *Barney *Luci *Derek *Min *Shawn *Fergus McClaren (in Scotland; Vince Zubras Jr.) *Lesley Chudnow (in Israel) *Efei Almani (in Nigeria; Britt Miller) *Gloria Chen (in China; Gloria Chenams) *Abundio Ortiz (in Mexico) Cast (Season 2) *Barney *Michael *Tina *Derek *Min *Shawn *Fergus McClaren (in Scotland; Vince Zubras Jr.) *Lesley Chudnow (in Israel) *Efei Almani (in Nigeria; Britt Miller) *Gloria Chen (in China; Gloria Chenams) *Abundio Ortiz (in Mexico) Cast (Season 3) *Barney *Shawn *Carlos *Tosha *Min *Fergus McClaren (in Scotland; Vince Zubras Jr.) *Lesley Chudnow (in Israel) *Efei Almani (in Nigeria; Britt Miller) *Gloria Chen (in China; Gloria Chenams) *Abundio Ortiz (in Mexico) Cameo Cast (Nigeria) *Jason *Kathy *Juan *Kenneth *Julie Trivia (Season 1) *When Barney and the kids visit Mexico, Shawn states that they've learned about Mexico the other day. Which means that this episode took place after Hola, Mexico!. *A gong sound effect replaces the normal "wink" sound effect at the closing shot of the episode. *The school playground set is decorated as different lands of the world for this episode. Trivia (Season 2) *When Barney and the kids visit Mexico, Shawn states that they've learned about Mexico at school. *A gong sound effect replaces the normal "wink" sound effect at the closing shot of the episode. *The school playground set is decorated as different lands of the world for this episode. *Min wore the same shirt in My Favorite Things. And blue jeans. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Picture This!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "I Can Do That!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Having Tens Of Fun!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "A Picture Of Health". Trivia (Season 3) *When Barney and the kids visit Mexico, Shawn states that they've learned about Mexico at school. *A gong sound effect replaces the normal "wink" sound effect at the closing shot of the episode. *The school playground set is decorated as different lands of the world for this episode. *Tosha wore the same shirt in Twice Is Nice! and Hats Off To BJ!. And blue jeans. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Any Way You Slice It". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "A Picture Of Health". Next: Doctor Barney Is Here! (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Kids of A World Of Music (Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3) IMG_4183.jpg Season 2 for Kids! A World Of Music!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (A World Of Music) *(Child kid is playing the piano) *Child Kid: Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says! Special Thanks To: IMPROVED THE MUSICS OF SCOTLAND, ISREAL, AFRICA, CHINA & MEXICO *Special Thanks To: IMPROVED THE MUSICS OF SCOTLAND, ISREAL, AFRICA, CHINA & MEXICO The Music Of The Country *'The Music Of The Country' *'By GLORIA CHENAMS Illustrated By' *'GERDE & DORIS HAUMAN' * *'Say Scotland, Isreal, Africa, China & Mexico' *'Are Trademarks Of Platt & Bunk Publishers' *'And Used By Permission' Easel Paint World Of Music That Made It! (Season 2) Rain Music Seeing!!!!!!!!!.jpg IMG 0236.jpg A World Of Music Season 2 Version Credits!!!!!!!! Complete Barney Says!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg A World Of Music Season 3 Version Credits!!!!!!!! Complete Barney Says!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation